Normal
by curiositykilledMcCavity
Summary: First fic, a bit rubbish but oh well! Harry just wanted a normal year yet Malfoy was intent on not letting that happen. Set in 8th year, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing, first fic! Constructive** **criticism welcomed! Enjoy :)**

 **Harry POV:**

 **September 1** **st** **.**

Finally.

I spent all summer waiting for this day, well in a way I'd waited my whole life, I'd waited 18 years to just have a normal life.

 **10:15am**

I arrive at the station laden with bags but I don't mind, because the sight of so many familiar faces is already a comfort to me. Although my mind continues to wander back to the missing faces.

The war hadn't left a single wizarding family in Britain untouched but it had made the community stronger and more determined than before. Especially Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a family that could now only grow stronger from the losses we had suffered.

But that wasn't going to be the focus of this year, we weren't going to mope around, we would have the best year ever, for our fallen family.

I **will** have the best year!

That's the vow I have made to myself this year. It'll be like the ones in the movies.

I turn to my friend, Ron, but he was too busy beaming goofily at his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them but since I broke up with Ginny at the start of the summer I've felt like a third wheel. They've tried to include me but funnily enough sitting on my own whilst the two of them cuddle up and watch a movie isn't the way I want to spend my summer.

Instead of staying at the Burrow this summer, I renovated Grimauld place, I even managed to get rid of Mrs Black's painting (she didn't have any wards against a sledge hammer). I decided to scrap the old Black family tree and I replaced it with my own version- Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Hermione, the Weasley's, Dobby, Mad eye and Dumbledore all included, I even included the Dursley's. Teddy Lupin has also joined me in Grimauld place this summer.

I have vowed to treat Teddy as my own son, he won't lack that figure in his life, and he'll be raised with tales of everyday hero's called Remus and Nymphadora (however much she hated that name). I'm leaving Teddy, reluctantly, in Mrs Weasley's very capable hands, I would rather he was with me all the time but Mrs Weasley needs to be occupied right now, she's still not the same, after Fred.

Anyway, back to the present, it's now 10:30am and we're on the platform talking to the Weasley's when something catches my eye further down the platform. Just a flash, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared, I don't know why I was so curious but something in me compelled me to follow it.

I followed it down the platform.

I followed it onto the train.

I followed it until it suddenly turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

Malfoy.

"What do you want Potter" What did I want? What was I doing? This year was going to be normal, I didn't want to go causing trouble before it had even begun!

"Erm, I-I-I don't really know" Stop stammering! What are you doing?! It's just Malfoy.

"Scared Potter?" Yes? Was I scared? Why?!

"Of course not Malfoy!" Lie.

"Haha sure" His signature smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't help but smile back. All of a sudden Malfoy thrust his hand out into the space between us. "Truce, we're better than this. I was just trying to protect the people I love during the war, just like you."

I took his hand, his soft, warm hand. I hadn't expected him to be warm, I had always seen him as a cold blooded snake.

"Truce" We just stood there for a second, studying each other and then I dropped his hand "I guess I should be getting back to Ron and Mione"

"See you around Potter" and then no word of a lie, he winked at me.

I swiftly made my way to the compartment my friends were always in. When I got there the compartment had Ron, Mione, Nev, Luna and Gin in, I squeezed in between Ron and Hermione throwing my bag onto the rack above them.

"So what have I missed?" I addressed the group.

"Not a lot to be honest, Nev and Luna are still shacked up together, Gin is thinking about getting back with Dean but he's being a bit unresponsive and that's about it to be fair" Hermione replied. I wonder why Dean wasn't interested. He couldn't get enough of Ginny a couple of years ago, to a rather uncivilized degree.

"I'm sure he'll come around in no time Gin" I smiled reassuringly at her, our split had been rather amicable, neither of us were really feeling it anymore, it was just boring. "Oh well done Mione on becoming Head girl by the way, who's head boy?"

"Malfoy actually, rather surprising but I guess McGonagall is going for the whole house unity angle" I just nodded in response, I didn't really want to talk about Malfoy right now, I was thoroughly confused with how I'd behaved around him earlier.

The rest of the compartment continued to talk among themselves until there was a series of loud thuds and the side of the compartment vibrated. Then silence. A good 10 minutes passed and then, slowly tapping on our compartment door was a barely recognisable Malfoy.

Face bloodied and mutilated, clothes torn, I could just make out one word burnt onto his right forearm:

'Fag'

Normal year? I think not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for my reviews KeeperofImagination and BlackRaven2539 ! I'm very flattered** **J**

"Shit Malfoy what happened" What the fuck? What happened to him? Who did this? Why do I care so much?

Ron, Nev and I got up to drag him in, fuck he looked even worse close up. His face was swollen and his entire body went limp as soon as we got him inside. Hermione immediately started healing spells,

"I don't think I'll be much to do about the scarring but he'll be fine, he should wake up soon" As if he heard her, Malfoy's eyes fluttered open. I slowly helped him into a sitting position and he smiled,

"I guess I'm not as popular as I once was eh" I stared at him, no explanation? Really? "What? Why are you looking at me funny?" Is he kidding?

"What the hell happened Malfoy?!" His face dropped at Hermione's outburst.

"Oh, well is it that hard to work out" He signalled to his arm, I looked at his right arm and saw the now scarred word: 'Fag' marring his porcelain skin.

"Malfoy, you're gay?" He laughed nervously.

"Erm, yeah, it turns out my house isn't too accepting of that though, hence the reason I'm here" How was he going to cope for the next year with them if he couldn't survive the train journey? "Good thing I'm Head Boy I guess…" Head Boy? How on earth did he pull that off? I mean I don't want to blow my own trumpet but I kind of saved the world last year, does that mean I don't fit the criteria for Head Boy? "A whole house unity thing, that's why Granger is Head Girl, a Gryffindor and Slytherin ruling the school" He winked at Mione, he seemed to be regaining strength quickly this apparently meant his usual devious attitude return just as fast.

"Well I guess if you want you could sit with us at meal times..." I offered nervously, everyone turned around and stared at me. Why on earth had I just said that? I'm an idiot, it's the only conclusion I can draw from the behaviour I have demonstrated it the past two hours.

"Yes, what a fantastic idea Harry!" Thank goodness for 'Mione, as ever chipping in to save me! "We could even get food delivered to the Heads common room" Everyone nodded in agreement.

I checked my watch, oh crap it's 6:30pm! We get to Hogwarts in half an hour!

"Guys we need to get changed it's 6:30" Hermione's eyes bulged open.

"Crap Harry! Why are you only telling us now! I've got to be ready on time! Harry I'm head girl now! I can't afford to be late! HARRY! You don't understand! I HAVE TO BE PERFECT!" She stormed out, and Ginny promptly followed her. Malfoy turned to me with a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and nodded reassuringly at him.

"She'll be fine, now come on let's get changed" He frowned "What?"

"Don't you think I'm going to stare at your gorgeous body Potter?" he drawled sarcastically.

"Well I am of the opinion that everyone should at least once" I faked a serious tone, he looked at me and we burst into laughter. "You're not that bad Malfoy, one might even say you're-" I was going to say fun but I was cut off by a pile of clothes being thrown at my face. "OI" When I finally found my glasses, which fell off during my recent ambush, I saw a smirking, rather attractive, Malfoy getting undressed.

Wait, what! Can I just shut up, in my head, just stop thinking stupid shit! Oh for goodness sake what do normal people think? Oh what do I know, I haven't been normal for a single day in the past 18 years I've lived on this planet, I wouldn't know normal if it accosted me in the bathroom! **(A/N: *wink* *wink* you get it?)**

"I know it's hard but, do you want to quit staring at me long enough so you can actually get changed" Malfoy quipped with a smirk and a wink. Gosh he's an ass, a really attractive ass. He actually has a very attractive ass, which is currently clad in only a pair of loose box- normal, normal, normal! Come on Harry, just **be** normal, how hard can it be?!

After what seemed the longest ten minutes of my life we were both returned to our fully clothed state. A few minutes after this the others filed back into the compartment

"Hey guys we should be at Hogwarts in a few minutes" Mione informed us. We nodded and just sat in silence, I was both excited and saddened at prospect of my last year of Hogwarts. I reflected on all the great memories I'd had at Hogwarts whilst looking out of the window at the patchwork quilt of the country side.

From riding on hippogriffs, impromptu wizard duels, chess matches, both big and small, to discovering Quidditch, fierce house competition and evenings by the fire in the common room.


End file.
